Currently, a customer that is provided Voice over IP (VoIP) is given a VoIP Box (CPE, Customer Premises Equipment). The CPE has to be placed in customer's homes, which has several negative implications by customer support calls being increased due to the problem of the customer handling the CPE in a wrong manner, e.g., erroneous cabling etc. Such a solution is also expensive since each customer needs dedicated resources in terms of electronic equipment such as for instance CPU and DSP units.